


Sinister Kid

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Case Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Season/Series 01, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: After a man comes to Lucifer seeking sanctuary, he and Chloe meet his teenage son and Lucifer empathises with him maybe a little too much.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miah_Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/gifts).



> My gift for Miah_Arthur for the My Fearless Love exchange, with the prompt songs of Sinnerman and Sinister Kid. Hope you enjoy!

It was raining sideways as the man stumbled into the church, dressed entirely inappropriately for the weather and soaked to the skin. Father Peter looked up as the door slammed open, the howl of the wind echoing through the empty nave as it swept inside and played with the candle flames. He rushed to the man as he gripped tight to the back of a pew to stop himself falling.

"Sanctuary... I claim sanctuary..." he murmured, moving his grip to clutch at the Father's jacket and stare imploringly up at him.

"I'm sorry, my son, but claiming sanctuary offers you no legal protection. I can take your confession, and offer you shelter from the elements, but I can offer nothing further to help."

Father Peter could see the man's mind working behind his eyes, and was about to offer to find him a blanket when he lurched back to his feet.

"The Devil..!" he gasped, and fled back into the storm, leaving behind nothing but an open door and a perplexed priest.

\-----------------*-----------------

By the time the man made it to his destination, the club was empty besides the owner who was sat at his piano, quietly coaxing an almost ethereal melody from the instrument. He looked up as the man almost fell down the stairs, dripping water and fringe half-covering his eyes.

"I- I want protection." he announced as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and the owner looked up with interest.

"What do you desire protection from? And what are you willing to do in exchange?"

"The law, and I'll do anything."

"What have you done that warrants protection from the law?"

"I- I killed my wife." he admitted, and the owner's curious smile turned suddenly sharp.

"Unfortunately for you, the Devil now works with the LAPD to bring murderers like you to justice. But first, let's have a little fun and you can tell me exactly what you did." he grinned as he got up, te shadows seeming to darken around him.

The man scrambled back as he stalked towards him, a scream tearing itself from his throat as the owner's eyes began to burn red in the semi-darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!


	2. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe investigate what Carl Porter told Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was struggling to finish this. It is complete now, and I'll publish the second chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> Re-iterating the warning for Implied/Referenced Abuse, both of an adult and a child. 
> 
> Many thanks to redledgers for beta-ing.

The next morning, Chloe arrived at the precinct and was immediately summoned to the Lieutenant's office, where Lucifer was stood casually leaning against the wall of her office.

"Detective Decker. This morning, Mr Morningstar brought in a man named Carl Porter who confessed to murdering his wife. I'd like you to follow up on his confession. Mr Porter is currently in a secure facility, and may not be coherent enough to provide any information beyond what we already have. The transcript of his confession is on your desk. I expect the same amount of diligence on this case as any other you have been given. Dismissed."

The Lieutenant turned her attention to the paperwork in front of her, so Chloe left without asking any of the questions buzzing in her mind, Lucifer following her closely as she walked to her desk. Scanning over the confession, Mr Porter's continuous need for the interrogator to assure him that 'he' would be kept away from him leapt out at her, and she was almost certain the man in question was her partner.

"What happened with Mr Porter, Lucifer?" 

"He arrived at my club early this morning, asking for protection from the law. When I asked him why, he told me he murdered his wife, so I brought him in like a responsible Devil."

"What did you do to him?"

"I simply wanted to ensure he would tell you everything. Maze loved the opportunity to exercise her skills too," he answered casually, and Chloe tried her hardest not to think about the implications.

Officers had been dispatched to search for the body where Mr Porter had confessed to burying it, so Chloe sat and read through the transcript while they waited to hear if it had been found. Lucifer was his usual fidgety self, spinning in his chair as he flicked the head of one of the bobbleheads he'd nicked off Dan’s desk.

It was half an hour before the officers radioed in with confirmation that the body had been found, thanks to Mr Porter's eagerness to give them exact details. While the forensics team and the ME went to the burial site, Chloe and Lucifer headed to the house to secure the other crime scene, as according to the confession, he had killed her in the outbuilding behind the property.

When they arrived at the house, Chloe spotted the curtains twitch as they walked up the driveway, so she stopped Lucifer doing his usual trick with the door, standing in front of him before knocking.

After a moment, the door was opened by a gangly teenager, nervously peering through the crack.

"C-Can I help you?"

"I'm Detective Chloe Decker from the LAPD, and this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar. Is this Carl Porter's house?"

"Yeah, he's my dad, but he's not in at the moment. What do you want him for?"

"Can we come in? We need to talk to you about your parents." Chloe asked, voice soft and kind. When the teen turned to let them in, she glanced back at Lucifer, giving him a look warning him to keep his mouth shut.

They followed him into an immaculate living room, sitting down on the couch, opposite the armchair the teen had chosen. 

"What's your name?"

"Jaco- Jake. My name's Jake. What did my dad do?"

Chloe hated this part of the job, having to tell people their loved ones are dead, but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but Maria Porter was found dead this morning."

"M-Mom's dead? What- what happened?"

"She was murdered." Lucifer cut in, blunt and to the point, ignoring the look Chloe sent his way.

"Murdered? Who- No, no…" he dropped his head to his hands for a moment, before sitting up.

"Do- Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Your father confessed to her murder." Chloe told him gently, and to her surprise he didn't seem shocked, letting out a mirthless, half-choked huff of laughter, even as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"The bastard finally did it. He finally went too far."

"You don't seem surprised."

"He's been hurting us both for years, and I think I always knew he'd take it too far one day."

"Can you tell us what he did?"

"If you didn't do exactly as he wanted you to, he'd get angry, and hurt you, or lock you in the shed. I think he was about to throw me out entirely." Jake admitted quietly, and Chloe could see Lucifer tense beside her.

"How old are you, Jake?"

"I turned 17 a couple months ago."

"Do you have family nearby?"

"No, it's - it was just us."

"Alright. I'm going to have to call CPS, Jake, and they'll come and take you somewhere you can stay. I know you probably think it's stupid, but because you're a minor I have to. Can you stay here while my partner and I go and secure the outbuilding as a potential crime scene?"

"Sure. Thank you, Detective Decker."

Chloe made the call to the CPS before she and Lucifer left the house, and secured the outbuilding without much fuss. She confirmed the spatter of what looked like blood they expected to find before making sure it would remain sealed until forensics got there. Lucifer was silent through all this, staying out of her way but not offering any of his usual quips.

When the outbuilding was secure, they returned to the house, where Chloe watched Jake pack up a bag to take with him, and retrieved a set of keys to lock up as they left. She made a call to the precinct while they waited, to request the forensics team at the house ASAP, before making small talk with Jake until the CPS officer arrived. A pair of unis arrived not long after, to watch the house until forensics got there, as they'd be at least another half an hour at the body site.

\-----------------*-----------------

As soon as they left the house, Lucifer stalked away from it and the car with a look of thunder on his face, until Chloe caught him by the arm.

"Lucifer, where are you going?"

"He never mentioned a son. He needs to be punished for what he did to him."

"Lucifer, he will be spending the rest of his life in a secure institution. He's being punished enough."

"You don't _understand_ , Detective! We got the sod to confess _everything_ he was guilty about, and he confessed the tiniest things but he never once mentioned the child," Lucifer growled, and it took a moment for what he was saying to register with Chloe.

"I hate it too, Lucifer, but we can't do anything more. All we can do is make sure he is convicted for all he did so Maria and Jake get justice."

Lucifer grumbled low in his throat, but acquiesced and walked back to the car with her.

Back at the precinct, Lucifer threw himself into ensuring they had enough evidence to secure a conviction, even helping Chloe fill out paperwork mostly sensibly.

Before he left that evening, Chloe pulled him to one side.

"I know this case is hitting you hard, Lucifer, but I'm fairly confident we're going to get a conviction. Talk to Linda about it, don't just drink the feelings away, please?"

"Alright, Detective. I will talk to Doctor Linda at my next session," Lucifer agreed after a moment, before turning away and walking to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake comes back to talk to Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to redledgers for beta-ing.

A few months after the case was wrapped up, after Carl Porter was convicted, Chloe was sat at her desk when she looked up to see a slightly nervous looking Jake stood in front of her desk.

"Hello, Detective Decker. Um, is Mr Morningstar here?"

"He's not in yet, but I can take a message if you want?"

"Yeah, thank you. Can you tell him thanks for everything? I got into USC, and have a part-time job and somewhere to live thanks to him. I've, er, I've got my mom's last name now, too, not my dad's. So yeah, tell him thanks, please? Thank you too, for getting justice for Mom," he said, fidgeting a bit but with a bright smile on his face as he spoke.

"I'll do that. I'm glad you're doing well, Jake." Chloe smiled back, and he gave her a small nod before turning to leave.

Chloe grinned at Lucifer when he finally turned up almost an hour later.

"Morning, Lucifer. I never knew the devil could be so saintly."

"Pardon? Are you alright, Detective?" he asked, looking both confused and concerned.

"I'm fine. Jake came here this morning. He told me to tell you thank you for everything," she explained, and watched Lucifer genuinely smile as she relayed what Jake told her.

"I'm glad to hear he's doing well and free of that poor excuse for a father." he said, before continuing at Chloe's questioning look "I couldn't very well leave him to go through the hell of being an adult with no support after his childhood, Detective."

"You know, sometimes you can be a really nice guy, Lucifer."

"Still the Devil, darling." Lucifer replied with a smirk, earning himself an eyeroll.

"Come on, we've got a new case." she told him, heading towards the door and knowing he'd be close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
